The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a generator, and more specifically, to a system for mounting a stator in a generator.
Generators typically employ a combination of a rotor and a stator to convert rotational energy into electrical energy. The stator generally includes multiple laminated core segments stacked within an annular frame. In certain generator designs, multiple circumferentially spaced keybars are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the annular frame and bolted to spring bars disposed on each circumferential side of the keybars. The spring bars are, in turn, bolted to the annular frame. Dovetails within each keybar align with corresponding notches around the circumference of the stator core segments to secure the core to the annular frame. Unfortunately, due to tight tolerances between the dovetails and the notches, the frame is generally precisely machined to properly locate the keybars. This type of machining is both costly and requires extensive cleaning to remove metal shavings prior to assembly of the generator. Alternatively, the keybars and spring bars may be welded to the frame. However, such an arrangement results in weld distortion, thereby increasing the difficulty of maintaining proper keybar alignment.